Various computer applications allow for multiple individuals to interact with each other by using various technological process that use electronic text, video, and audio messaging systems. However, these particular computer applications do not allow for a user of a computing device to interact with other users who may be using a computer application unless the user of the computing device is also associated with that particular computer application.